The present invention relates to a distribution member for mixer cocks, flow dividers and the like, whose working part, designed to co-operate with fluid passage ports, is in the form of a lamellar skirt.
In certain types of hydraulic accessory, such as single control mixer cocks, flow dividers and the like, a rotatable and in some cases axially movable plug co-operates with fluid passage ports for adjusting the fluid flow proportions through the different ports. This is obtained by forming in the plug suitably shaped recesses which in determined positions expose the ports so enabling fluid to pass. The seal between the plug and ports must be made by gaskets of a certain complexity. Moreover the fluid passages, even when the ports are completely open, are throttled by the limited cross-section of the recesses formed in the plug, and this leads to flow rate limitation, pressure drops and noise. Finally, serious disadvantages can arise when small foreign bodies, such as particles of sand or calcareous deposits, become inserted between the plug and fluid passage ports, giving rise both to a momentary seal deficiency and damage to the parts.